


不期而遇（CP：NS / 二翔 / 磁石）

by kaoki1103



Series: 磁石 [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoki1103/pseuds/kaoki1103
Summary: 短打。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: 磁石 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732792
Kudos: 4





	不期而遇（CP：NS / 二翔 / 磁石）

不知不覺，我和他成為床伴已經有一年多了，每個禮拜的禮拜五晚上九點整，分秒不差，K酒店的1042號房，做一整個晚上的愛。

我叫他ニノ、他叫我翔，他不知道我的全名、我也一樣不知道他的全名。  
明明已經觸碰彼此有一年多了，我們始終卻沒有越界到對方的任何私生活。  
他從來只是不發一語的撫摸我、然後接吻、然後進入⋯⋯過程偶爾會有個溫柔的嗓音體貼的送進我耳畔裡，「翔，還好嗎？」，然後拭去我因為撕裂痛而生理反射流溢出來的淚水，幫我舔舐唇邊餘留的津液，輕輕拂過自己被汗水打濕的臉頰，「我沒事。」，他聞後很自然的綻放出甜美的笑容，那總是黏溺得讓我無法自拔。  
「對不起。」  
又來了⋯⋯為什麼每次都要道歉呢？

過程有時激烈、有時緩和的做，似乎當下是全看ニノ的心情，他到底這陣子過的如何，影響到了他性事的進行，他到底又經歷些了什麼，影響到他如何對我每一時、每一刻的對待方式⋯⋯然而我對他的一切一無所知，他同樣也是。

結束後他會帶我到浴室去清理，但他今天的側臉是沒有笑意的彎月，抑鬱的褐瞳色透過細瑣的鵝黃微光描繪出來的倒影讓人憐憫而出神，動了情後再度撫上他的身體，吻上那細嫩柔軟的唇瓣，他依舊沒說話，勾著笑，任我在他身下弄硬後，將自己雙手環住彼此，撐著腰桿緩慢坐了下去。  
到底是喜歡他什麼⋯⋯？

只是想著便加速了腰部擺動的速度，將對方性器不停在自己的身體來回抽送，一觸即溶解的快感快要從性慾的洪流裡被沖刷殆盡、沈浸在裡面⋯⋯他給予的體溫⋯⋯還有⋯⋯「翔，你以後也可以多使用我的身體。」，他突然仰起漂亮的輪廓，吻了過來。

好難受⋯⋯原來跟他的做愛過程沒有所謂的情愛，只是使用對方的身體、提供性慾的發洩管道罷了。他的道歉也是對這一切表態的歉意吧？曾幾何時⋯⋯自己被一個只提供性慾滿足的男人暈船，只是因為做愛而無法控制的愛上了對方。  
如果對方已經暗示如此明確，我就只能淋漓盡致的使用著他的身體，讓自己獲得虛偽不實的性跟愛，短暫的假裝他是愛著我在做的、在吻我的，不停的欺騙自己⋯⋯  
在那之後其實已經幾乎沒力氣在擺動，但還是自暴自棄的用對方性器反覆刺激著自己的最深處後，終於讓他射精了，很痛、很舒服⋯⋯我覺得他是用疼痛跟精液在愛我的，就只是這樣。

那天是禮拜三的下午，我一如既往在常去的咖啡廳裡坐著習慣的角落位置，從背包拿起構思到一半的稿子，剩下一個月就必須交稿的小說新篇似乎遇到了前所未有的瓶頸，一字一句越來越難拼湊起來，端過來的黑咖啡就像個有漩渦的無底深淵，隨著湯匙的攪拌逐漸被吸進去，焦慮感跟不安充斥著腦袋裡揮之不去。

此時玻璃窗外閃過了一瞬間熟悉的影子，親眼捕捉到了那獨一無二駝著身嬌小的背影，是ニノ⋯⋯  
他赫然想起當初是怎麼跟對方第一次見面的場景。

那天因為第二本小說的買氣一點起色都沒有，氣急敗壞的只能不停借酒消愁，頭痛欲裂的瞬間不知怎的也悲從中來無意識的流下眼淚，在一個變得特別陌生的街區裡走向車站的途中，跌跌撞撞的不小心碰到從他身旁擦肩而過的男人，一剎那的對視才發現，對方的眼角也是濕的。

鬼使神差的情況下，我們那天就去K酒店的1042房裡做了，當天是禮拜五晚上九點多。

我頓時意識到，只有偶然相遇，才能夠啟動這個停滯不前的時間軸，離開這個無限迴圈。  
我不顧一切的丟下筆衝出了咖啡廳的門外擋住了身前如此想留住的身影，也看到了對方詫異的目光正盯著自己。

「翔，你怎麼會在這？」

我第一次聽到了他問起我個人的話題。

「我經常在這間咖啡廳寫作，你呢、ニノ？」  
「嗯⋯⋯我晚上六點有約才經過這裡的。」  
急忙的看了左手邊的錶，才三點多。  
「那⋯⋯在那之前要不要進來喝一杯？時間還很充裕⋯⋯」

對方有些遲疑的思考幾秒鐘，那幾秒近乎慢的像虛度了一整年一樣漫長而難熬。

「好啊。」

我想知道他的全名，也想讓他知道我的名字，我叫櫻井翔，想讓他知道、並讓他唸出來⋯⋯

「對了，你叫什麼名字？」  
「二宮和也。」

兩杯咖啡的醇香伴隨著煙裊而暈染周圍，輕輕撥動著兩人時間軸的運轉，讓這一趟沒有下一次機會的不期而遇，變得更濃烈難忘。

——


End file.
